


Confession

by GBk23



Category: DSAF, Dayshift at Freddy’s
Genre: M/M, no idea how to tag this, they fuck, uh...yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GBk23/pseuds/GBk23
Summary: So, hello everyone. This is my first story in quite a while. I plan to add a lewd scene after this. This is work is mostly just a test for myself. So I may do more soon
Relationships: Jack Kennedy/Dave Miller (Dayshift at Freddy's)
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, hello everyone. This is my first story in quite a while. I plan to add a lewd scene after this. This is work is mostly just a test for myself. So I may do more soon

*Jake was enjoying Vegas with Dave. Of course he did felt happy to spend his time with the other but...there was just one thing. He couldn’t stop thinking that they did not share the same type of love... While he felt like Dave saw him a great friend he saw Dave as more...

Right now he layed in their shared bed, looking at the small gap in the blinds that letted him see the dark sky...He was thinking of so much...how his life could be with Dave...how he should ask him on a date....stuff like that. Of course he had no idea if Dave noticed his light change I attitude in the last few days, but he didn’t really cared if he did* 

Dave “Old sport, what the fuck are you doing ?” 

Jack “O-Oh you’re awake ?” 

*He turned to look at Dave who was sitting on the bed and looking back at him* 

Dave “Yeah...What’s happening ? You look sort of sad...you always stay up late just thinking of stuff” 

Jack “J-Just happy, no need to worry” 

Dave “Bullshit ! Old sport, tell me what’s happening...We’re family you know ? Family doesn’t hide anything between each other” 

*Jack only stared at Dave, speechless...should he tell him ? And how much...* 

Jack “....” 

Dave “...Fine I’ll start...My name’s not Dave Miller...It’s William Afton...” 

Jack “Mmm...Mine’s Jack Kennedy” 

William “Oh you son of a bitch ! You two had a fake name ? Hehe, I knew we weren’t so different” 

Jack “....There’s more” 

*He couldn’t say it, could be ? It was so much, it could ruin their relationship but...he couldn’t just keep it in him anyway* 

Jack “Y-You....remember your third victim ?” 

William “The red head girl ? Yeah, why ?”

Jack “...You....you knew she had to brothers who loved her ? She lost her parents sure but...she had a happy life” 

William “...And ?” 

*William started to worry as he heard that* 

Jack “...It was my sister”

*And he went pale after hearing this* 

William “...O-Old sport you’re...you’re joking r-right ?” 

Jack “...no...You and Henry killed her, then put the blame on me...You also killed my brother Peter, even me ! You....YOU destroyed our fucking lives !” 

*Tears started to stream down his face as he stared at down*

Jack “For so long I’ve wanted vengeance...I-I wanted to ruin you as well. But...I-I couldn’t...I-I was faking at first but....I...i started to fall for you Willy...” 

*He sobbed as he curled up, not wanting to see his face. He fucked up, he knew it* 

Jack “William I-I....I can understand if...if you want to go a-and never see me again....” 

*He was a crying mess now, he Suddently felt the other’s arms around him. And he looked at him* 

Jack “W-William ?” 

William “Jack I-....I-I’m so fucking sorry” 

*He was crying as well. Not believing he really had done it, he had ruined his life of the now most important person in his life* 

William “I-I truly am, you...you can’t understand how much I want to g-go back...and fix everything but....I-I can’t....” 

*They hugged, crying and sobbing together. The noise slowly died down as the looked back at each other* 

William “So Erm....you...you wanna kiss ?” 

*Jack’s face quickly changed to a deep red* 

Jack “W-what ?!” 

William “I-I mean...I doubt friendship would be enough to make you...you known....unable to fucking destroy me...” 

*Jack stared at the other, feeling his heart beating faster as he listened to the other* 

Jack “...you...you’re right” 

*He leaned in closer, not fully sure if he really should do it...But Dave made the choice for him, connecting their lips together* 

Jack “Mm-mmm...” 

*He simply melted in the kiss, he felt so wonderful...it was a similar experience for Dave...After a moment they pulled away to breath and kissed again. Jack leaned more on Dave. Rubbing his chest slowly* 

William “You like that huh ? Old sport~”

Jack “y-yeah” 

William “You should have confessed earlier. Would have went to you instead of these hookers, hehe” 

*Jack blushed once again at that comment* 

Jack “Oh shut it” 

*They both stayed silent together, simply enjoying their company* 

William “You plan on sleeping now old sport ?” 

Jack “Y-Yeah I think I will” 

*They went back under the covers...still holding each other*


	2. Steamy night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fuck

*The following day passed rather quickly for the both of them. Before Jack knew it it was night again...he felt a little nervous about tonight. During the day he had talked with William and they had agreed that tonight they would go a little deeper...He never did it with a man, and he wasn’t quite sure about who would take it, he kinda guessed it would be him but he didn’t felt quite ready to have something shoved up his ass...

He entered their shared bedroom, and saw William wasn’t here yet. He sighed as he sat at the bed, god he felt so nervous, probably not a good thing....

A few minutes later, William walked in and smiled at his partner*

William “someone’s early” 

Jack “Nah you’re just late” 

William “...mm...yeah that sounds right” 

*He sat in the bed, next to his orange baby. He wrapped an arm around him* 

William “...So, you wanna...start now ?” 

Jack “I-I never did stuff like that before....” 

William “...You’re a virgin ?” 

Jack “oh, n-no...I-I mean my ass is I guess but....” 

William “Oooh I see. Mister scared of my big aubergine huh~ ?” 

Jack “oh shut it” 

*He was blushing a lot at the moment* 

William “I can take it slow, if it helps you” 

Jack “mm...t-thanks William” 

William “No prob babe~” 

*He started to undress, he was willing to be slow during the fucking but not before it happened. He was naked in record time, flexing in front of the tangerine, grinning as he saw his embarrassed look* 

William “Just look at what you get you lucky bastard, I bet I could make a living with my body~~” 

Jack “...M-Maybe, yeah” 

*He smiled as he took off his shirt and pants, kinda getting stuck when it came to the undies* 

William “...Need help~ ?” 

*He leaned in and pulled them down. He grinned more as he saw the other’s fully naked body* 

William “You’re not bad either~...” 

*Quickly he noticed that the orange cock seemed to harden. He kneeled down and took it in hand* 

William “oh already~ ?...Guess you dreamed of that for a while, dirty boy~” 

Jack “S-Stop it...” 

*He blushed even more somehow, he tried to hide his face in his hands* 

William “Aw don’t hide your pretty face babe~ you look so fucking adorable~” 

*He gave his tip a lick, hoping to get a reaction. And he did, hearing Jack moan a little. And so he kept going, wanting to hear him more. He gave his cock more licks before he started to suck him...Not quite what he was used to do but it was old sport, he could do that for him* 

Jack “O-Oh god William~~~” 

*He tilted his head back as he kept groaning as William blew him. It was the first time he had his cock sucked of course, but Dave did it in a way that just made him melt...* 

William “You really make lovely noises Jack~” 

*He looked up to the other, his eyes filled with lust as he looked up to his partner. Listening him moan, seeing his embarrassed face...He wanted to see more...

Soon enough Jack came in William’s mouth not really giving him any kind of warning, he didn’t mind so much tho. He swallowed and got back on top of the other.* 

William “So, think you can do it~ ?” 

Jack “m-Maybe not now ?” 

William “mmm, fine~” 

*He stayed on top of the other, he rubbed their cocks together slowly. Biting his lips* 

William “How do you call yours~ ?” 

Jack “My dick ?” 

William “Yeah of course~” 

Jack “...I Don’t:..I mean in know yours is aubergine...” 

William “Yours can be carrot~” 

Jack “n-not too appealing but sure” 

*He stroked them faster, leaning in to kiss the other again. Jack tried to fight him little, trying to push his back and make his way in his mouth...so he letted him do that. Finding it cute* 

William “I mean with me you’re be the little bottom boy~” 

Jack “N-No special moments ?” 

William “....mmm...maybe~ ? But just because it’s your carrot cock old sport~” 

Jack “D-Don’t call it that” 

*He felt a little weird as he had heard that, not in a bad way tho...  
William’s stroking was pretty fast now, he started to feel close to climax, just like Jack* 

Jack “G-God yes~~” 

William “gonna cum too~ ?” 

Jack “y-Yeah~~” 

*Eventually they came, most of the cum landed on William, much to his pleasure* 

William “Time for your to clean~” 

*Jack blushed as he licked his abs to get the cum off.* 

William “So, now you feel ready for it ?” 

Jack “I-I mean....I think” 

William “heh, great~ !”

*He got closer, not forgetting to put a generous amount of lube on his dick and spreading it. He also put some on his fingers and pushed one in, then two...He began to make a scissor motion* 

Jack “T-That’s Nice~~” 

William “oh just wait, my cock’s next~~” 

*After a moment he pulled them out, feeling like he was ready. He rubbed his tip against the other’s entrance* 

William “Ready~ ?” 

Jack “R-Ready~” 

*He started to go in, rather slowly. He stopped at some moments when the expression of pain on his orange partner’s face seemed to big. But it went rather well, he was fully in before he knew it. He stayed still for a moment, letting Jack get used to his size* 

William “Tell me wen I can move~” 

*He waited half a minute before answering the other* 

Jack “Erm...I-I guess you can ?” 

William “If you say so~” 

*He started to thrust, taking it slow again. Wanted to give the other a pleasant experience. He leaned in and but his neck lightly, leaving bite marks and hickeys* 

William “You taste great here too...truly a snack~” 

Jack “y-you has nothing better to say ?” 

William “Aw come on it wasn’t to bad~” 

*Since Jack seemed to feel more pleasure than pain he started to speed up a bit* 

Jack “a-ah, William~~” 

William “yea sweetie~ ?” 

Jack “d-don’t stop~~” 

*He bit his lips as the other got closer and closer to hitting his prostate with each thrust. He was really feeling wonderful and was rather happy he had tried this.* 

Jack “H-Harder~”

William “Heh, sure thing~” 

*He did as the other asked, happy he seemed to be comfortable with that...maybe he could go for a second rougher round after this ?* 

William “Look at that~ Feeling ready to be daddy’s little slut~~” 

Jack “I-I guess~~” 

William “Oh well from now on we’re gonna have lots of fun before bed then~ Not everyday of course, have to let my balls refill~” 

*He started to feel climax coming soon. He went a bit faster, not asking Jack permission* 

Jack “f-Fuck~~” 

William “Don’t cum until I do~~” 

Jack “T-That’s easy for you to say” 

William “...I’m gonna have to train you a little then~ but not tonight” 

*He kissed the other again, before cumming a little after. They were now both panting as they looked at each other* 

William “Another~ ?” 

Jack “...G-Give me a moment” 

William “Heh, sure old sport~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really hope it was good. I’d love to hear what you guys thing I should do to improve


End file.
